Lumuxia
Lumuxia is a matriarchal society. A nation with two cities, and many villages. It is located primarily in the plains on the eastern side of Zalbroch. There is a small forest located in the northwestern part of the nation, mountains to the west, and the ocean to the east. Politics Freya Ecarnaire family is the current queen of Lumuxia. The Ecarnaire family has been reigning for the past 1500 years. Before them there were three reigning royal families. Ruling with Queen Freya is the Council of Light. The Council consists of eight representatives from noble families. It also consists of two representatives of the middle class. The council didn't have these two extra members until Freya saw that it was necessary for more than just the nobles to be represented when making edicts and laws. This move what greatly appreciated among the people of Luxarna and she became one of the most beloved rulers. Lumuxia has always been a nation that is concerned with equality and rulers often try to do their best with keeping this tradition alive. The biggest political problem in Luxumia as of now is Hallax. This city is not as safe as the other city, Luxarna. The crime in the city has become an unsolvable problem. However the biggest crimes are majorly thievery. Cities Luxarna Luxarna is the central city of Lumuxia. There resides the majority of the nobles and the council. The city is pretty safe and a good amount of people live there. It is said that Kyvindalya blessed this city herself, thus it is referred to as the City of Light. Hallax Hallax is the second city built in Lumuxia. It is a little smaller than Luxarna. It is far from safe, and is often referred to as the City of Shadows. Thieves are prevalent in this city. Eventually they decided to make the thieves guild. Some say that it is ruled by large gangs of thieves. Some also say that one of these gangs are the front for a faction that are trying to free the slaves in Stonefist. Hallax was essentially rebuilt after the War of Madness. Villages The villages are small settlements for those who do not wish to have city life. They are relatively peaceful even though there are some attacks from demonic creatures. These attacks are few and far between. The long peace has weakened the evil, the only thing it is able to feed on now is the chaos that comes from their attacks. The People All races live in Lumuxia. The cities and villages all have different mixes of each one. Luxarna mostly consists of Elves, while Hallax consists mostly of Humans. There are small amounts of dwarves in each city, more in Hallax then there are in Luxarna. Hybeasts are sparsely spread out, but they are there. Elves and Dwarves have a hard time getting along, this is most likely due to some event thousands of years ago. It likely happened before recorded history and was probably made into something entirely different over time. Dwarves in both cities tend to dwell in the lower districts. Sometimes they rise to the middle districts and become great craftsmen and blacksmiths. Rarely do Dwarves make it to the upper districts, but with great determination it can happen. The Hybeasts in Lumuxia tend to keep to themselves. This is because their home nation Merdia tends to be wary of outsiders. The few that live in the cities can often be seen in or running tea shops. Mixed races are becoming more and more prevalent. They are also becoming more accepted. The most common mixed races are: Half elves, which are some mix of human and elf. Half dwarves, which are a mix of human and dwarf. Occasionally dwarves and elves come together, but this is very rare. It is also looked down upon. Those born from dwarf and elf are taunted. However they are very good at trickery. As stated before Hybeasts tend to keep to themselves, so it is unheard of to see any mix of these people. Religion The people of Lumuxia, primarily in Luxarna, worship the Goddess of Light. Those in Hallax are not too keen on worshiping her as they do not believe her light shines on the city. Those who practice Luso magic occasionally pray to her for more power. Although she has nothing to do with this magic, they believe she does. Nation Relations Asteil Relations with Asteil have always been shaky. The fact that is is half ruled by dwarves and that Lumuxia is ruled by majorly elves does not improve this. At the current point in time, the nations are at piece. Merdia The forest in Lumuxia is on the small side and they believe that one day they will run out of trees. However as of late the leaders of Merdia and the Queen of Lumuxia are talking about an initiative to plant trees for every tree they cut down.